Sichel von Elune
Die Sichel von Elune, oder auch Sense von Elune, ist eine geheimnisvolle Klinge, ein Artefakt, das die Göttin Elune der Schildwache Velinde Sternensang schenkte, als diese in ihrer Verzweiflung die Mondgöttin anrief, um Beistand im Kampf gegen die Dämonen des Teufelswaldes zu erflehen. Herkunft Die Sichel von Elune wurde vor langer Zeit, im Krieg der Ahnen, von Ralaar Flammzahn, einem der Nachtelfendruiden von Malfurion Sturmgrimm, und Belysra Sternenhauch, einer Mondpriesterin von Elune, angefertigt. Hergestellt aus Goldrinns Fangzahn und dem Stab der Elune sollte dieses mystische Artefakt dazu dienen, die schwer zu kontrollierende Gestalt der Druiden des Rudels zu bändigen, die den Zorn des Wolfsahnen Goldrinn verkörperte. Leider brachte die Sichel Goldrinns Zorn nicht wie geplant unter Kontrolle. Statt den Zorn der Druiden zu mildern verwandelte die Waffe Ralaar und seine Anhänger in Worgen: bestialische Humanoide, die Sklave ihrer eigenen Urinstinkte wurden. Azeroths erste Worgen, Monstrositäten, die weder Wolf noch Nachtelf waren. Blizzard: Völker in World of Warcraft: Worgen World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (offizieles Handbuch) Velindes Hintergrund Mit der Klinge in ihren Händen hatte Velinde eine Vision von wolfsartigen Menschen, die ihr im Kampf gegen die dämonische Bedrohung nutzen könnten. Velinde dankte Elune für diese Waffe und begann mit ihrer Kraft jene Wolfsmenschen zu beschwören, um sie gegen die Legion auszuschicken. Was dann passierte, ist unklar. Bekannt ist nur, dass nur wenige Worglinge zurückkehrten, dass die anderen eventuell auf die dunkle Seite gezogen wurden und dass Velinde daraufhin plötzlich verschwand. Was genau geschah, wird in "Velindes Tagebuch" geschildert, welches sich in Velindes Spind in Darnassus befindet. "Bibbers vollendetes Tagebuch" hingegen gibt über die späteren Ereignisse im Dämmerwald Aufschluß. Velindes Tagebuch Elune hat mir meine Wünsche gewährt. Meine Kameraden haben ihr Leben nicht umsonst gelassen und ich werde ihren Tod mit der Sense von Elune rächen. Diese Sense ist ein altes Ding - ein Ast, gewunden und knorrig und aus einem Holz, das älter noch sein könnte als die Kaldorei. Viele Stunden habe ich dies Geschenk der Göttin begutachtet. Eine gewöhnliche Waffe ist es nicht, so viel ist sicher. Aber ein einfacher magischer Gegenstand ist es auch nicht. Damit ist es, als verschwömmen die Barrieren von Raum und Zeit. Als ich die Sense in Händen hielt, hatte ich eine Vision des Chaos. Die Wolfmenschen, die Worgen, kämpften gegen einen unglaublichen Feind. Die Worgen kämpften mit der ihnen eigenen Wildheit, aber den Feind schreckte das nicht. Es waren die Lords der Smaragdgrünen Flamme. Da begriff ich die wahre Macht der Sense. Wenn ich mich auf sie konzentrierte, konnte ich mit den Worgen reden. Doch redete ich nicht in Worten mit ihnen. Es war etwas anderes... Ich wüsste es nicht zu beschreiben. Das Entscheidende war, dass mich die Worgen hörten und verstanden. Ich leitete mehr Energie in die Sense und die Barrieren wurden schwächer. Ich konnte Worgs in unsere Welt ziehen. Dreißig Worgs konnte ich bei meinem ersten Versuch beschwören. Sie folgten mir in den Kampf und mit ihrer rohen Kraft unter meinem Kommando fielen wir über die Dämonen im Teufelswald her. Elune hat meine Wünsche erhört. Der Wald wird gesäubert werden. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. Alles läuft gut. Ich habe eine große Zahl Worgs beschworen, an meiner Seite zu kämpfen. Sie sind zwar nicht die Klügsten, aber sie haben erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, wenn es darum geht, ihre Angriffe abzustimmen und als Gruppe zusammenzuarbeiten. Ich habe in ihren Rudeln Anführer ausgemacht. Ihnen habe ich das Kommando über kleine Kriegergruppen gegeben. Wir schlagen von mehreren Orten im Wald aus gleichzeitig zu und meine Kampagne gegen die Dämonen gestaltet sich erfolgreich. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. Ein Rudel ist verloren. Ich habe die Worgs ausgeschickt, um im Wald von Dämonen verseuchte Gebiete ausfindig zu machen, aber sie sind nicht zurückgekommen. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um die Anführer, denen ich das Kommando übertragen habe. Sie sind einfachen Gemüts und nutzen das kleine bisschen Autorität, das ich ihnen verliehen habe, bis zum Äußersten. Verliere ich die Kontrolle? Vielleicht sollte ich einstweilen keine weiteren Worgs mehr beschwören. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. Obwohl ich keine weiteren Worgs beschworen habe, werden es doch immer mehr. Es ist, als benötige die Sense für die Beschwörung nicht länger mein Zutun. Das ist beunruhigend. Ich habe so viele Rudel um mich gesammelt, wie ich nur finden konnte, und sie angewiesen, beim Schrein von Mel'Thandris zu bleiben. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich die Bibliotheken von Darnassus durchforstet und mich mit dem Kreis der Urtume in Dunkelküste beraten. Aber ich konnte nichts über die Worgs in Erfahrung bringen. Doch habe ich Berichte gehört, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, über einen Hexer der Kirin Tor mit Namen Arugal. Demnach ist es möglich, dass auch er Worgen beschworen hat. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, ich werde mich mit ihm treffen, um herauszufinden, was er weiß. Die Worgs sind gefährlich und ich will ihnen Einhalt gebieten. Gleich morgen werde ich mich zum Hafen im Brachland aufmachen und eine Überfahrt in die Neue Welt buchen. Möge Elunes Segen mir hold sein, bis meine Arbeit getan ist. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm tauchte die Sichel von Elune im Königreich Gilneas wieder auf. Als der Fluch der Worgen über das Land kam, waren diese allerdings nicht die einzigen, die an dem Artefakt interessiert waren. Auch die Verlassenen, die mit einer Invasionsflotte an den Küsten Gilneas gelandet waren, hatten es auf mehr als nur das Land selbst abgesehen. Sie wollten die Sichel in ihren Besitz bringen, um den Fluch unkontrollierbar auf die gesamte Menschheit ausbreiten. Die Worgen und Druiden von Tal'doren der Heimstatt in der Wildnis würden dies jedoch auf keinen Fall zulassen! Quest 09: Direkt vor unserer Tür Seit die Verlassenen in Gilneas einmarschiert waren, bemühten sich die Worgen um Lord Darius Crowley Tal'doren, den Aufbewahrungsort der Sichel von Elune geheim zu halten. Sie brachten die Sichel im Schutz der Nacht zur Waldrandhütte im Schwarzforst, einen von vielen sicheren Orten. Dann jedoch kamen die Dunkelläufer der Verlassenen dem mysteriösen Artefakt gefährlich nahe, ohne sie zu finden... Lord Darius Crowley und Tobias Dunstmantel beschlossen deshalb im Angesicht der Gefahr von Tal'doren zurückzuholen, was ihrem Volk gehörte, ehe Sylvanas die Sichel in die Finger bekam. Quest 09: Holt zurück, was uns gehört World of Warcraft: Legion In World of Warcraft: Legion ist die "Sichel von Elune" die Artefaktwaffe der Gleichgewichtsdruiden. Dieser Stab ist eine Waffe, die ein wahres Verständnis dessen verlangt, was Gleichgewicht bedeutet. Wer nicht stark genug ist, wird leicht von den Fluten dieser prächtigen Waffe davongeschwemmt und wird von ihr beherrscht, statt sie zu beherrschen. Dieses mystische Artefakt wurde vor Jahrtausenden aus dem Stab der Elune und dem Reißzahn des Wolfshalbgottes Goldrinn erschaffen. Die Sichel von Elune hat unter Druiden eine lange, verstörende Geschichte: Wer nicht vorsichtig genug ist, kann leicht von Goldrinns Geist überwältigt werden, der der Sichel innewohnt. Die Sichel, die mit dem Ursprung der Worgen auf Azeroth verbunden ist, soll ungeahnte lunare Macht für den Druiden bergen, der genug Gleichgewicht hat, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Druide (23.10.2015) Vorlagen * Vorlage "Hand des Sonnenhüters" - Objekt: Die Sonnenblüte. Beschreibung: Eine seltene Blume aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum, die seit dem Krieg der Ahnen niemand mehr auf Azeroth gesehen hat. ** Benötigt: Artefaktweisheitsstufe 5+ ** Benötigt: Saat des Solarfeuers (Fraktion: Die Traumweber - ehrfürchtig). ** Benötigt: Reiner Tropfen von Shaladrassils Harz (Beute: Erzdruide Glaidalis, Finsterherzdickicht) Geschichte Die Geschichte der "Sichel von Elune" können Druiden durch Artefaktforschungen bei Celadine der Schicksalswächterin im "Foliant der Ahnen" im Hain der Träume nachschlagen: Die Waffe, die Ihr nun tragt, ist eine physische, greifbare Repräsentation sowohl des Göttlichen als auch des Wilden, der Gleichmut, der Gelassenheit und der ungezähmten Grausamkeit. Die Sichel ist nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern auch ein Symbol. Sie lehrt uns insbesondere, dass die Charakterzüge der Gelassenheit und der Raserei allen Lebewesen innewohnen und wir manchmal nur hoffen können… das Gleichgewicht zu finden. Möge die Sichel von Elune Euch die Stärke geben, um Eure Feinde zu vernichten, und die Weisheit, um zu wissen, wann Ihr Zurückhaltung zeigen solltet. Nachzulesen im "Foliant der Ahnen"; Hain der Träume. Quelle: Artefaktforschung. Teil eines Seit Jahrtausenden repräsentiert die Sichel von Elune sowohl eine Verkörperung heiliger Macht als auch eine Mahnung gegen ungezügelte Wut. Vor langer Zeit, im Krieg der Satyrn, kämpften belagerte Nachtelfentruppen gegen eine Armee von Dämonen. Einige waren der Meinung, man bräuchte einen besonderen Vorteil, um den Verlauf der Schlacht zu wenden. Aus diesem Grund wurde die Sichel erschaffen, aus einem Reißzahn des Wolfsurahnen Goldrinn und dem mit göttlicher Kraft verstärkten Stab von Elune. Teil zwei Es heißt, die Sichel wurde aus der Feindseligkeit des Druiden Ralaar Flammzahn und dem gebrochenen Herzen der Priesterin Belysra Sternenhauch geboren. Ralaar wollte die Rudelgestalt nutzen, um die zahlenmäßig unterlegenen Nachtelfen gegen die Dämonen zu unterstützen. Aber sein Vorschlag wurde vom Erzdruiden Malfurion Sturmgrimm abgelehnt, der befand, dass die Gestalt zu instabil sei. Als Ralaars bester Freund Arvell sich weigerte, die Rudelgestalt anzunehmen, und so im Kampf gegen die Dämonen fiel, beschloss Ralaar nicht nur, die Gestalt zu nutzen, sondern zudem, sie zu erweitern. Ralaar fand eine unerwartete Verbündete in Arvells Liebe, der Priesterin Belysra Sternenhauch. Gemeinsam vereinten sie den Reißzahn von Goldrinn mit dem Stab von Elune, um daraus die legendäre Sichel von Elune zu erschaffen, die den Lauf der Geschichte ändern würde. Teil drei Die Sichel von Elune hat im Laufe der Jahrtausende unzählige Kräfte gezeigt. Als während des Kriegs der Satyrn der eigensinnige Druide Ralaar Flammzahn die Sichel zum Erweitern der Rudelgestalt einsetzte, war das Ergebnis verheerend. Viele Druiden verwandelten sich in Worgen, wilde Wesen, die sowohl Freund als auch Feind wild attackierten. Also brachte der Erzdruide Malfurion Sturmgrimm die Sichel an sich und verbannte mit ihr Ralaar und seine Worgen in das Reich des Smaragdgrünen Traums. Er hoffte, dass sie dort am Stamm des majestätischen Baums Daral’nir friedlich bleiben würden. Teil vier Es ist bekannt, dass die Sichel von Elune kurz nach dem Krieg der Satyrn verschwand. Tausende Jahre später wurde sie von der Nachtelfenpriesterin Velinde Sternensang wiederentdeckt. Aus Verzweiflung über einen erneuten Ansturm dämonischer Truppen kanalisierte Velinde die Kräfte der Sichel, um die Worgen aus ihrem Ort der Verbannung im Smaragdgrünen Traum herbeizurufen. Doch Velinde war nicht in der Lage, die beschworenen Worgen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie suchte Hilfe bei einem menschlichen Magier, aber auf dem Weg zu ihm wurde sie bei einem Angriff getötet… und die Sichel ging abermals verloren. Teil fünf Im Laufe der Geschichte hat die Sichel von Elune mehrfach ihren Besitzer gewechselt. Einer von ihnen war ein zaghafter (und vom Glück gesegneter) Bewohner des Dämmerwalds namens Bibbers. Dieser hatte die Waffe in einer alten Mine namens Rolands Verdammnis entdeckt. In einer Notiz von Bibbers heißt es, dass er und seine Kameraden von Worgen angegriffen wurden, als er die Sichel an sich nahm: “Sie stürzten sich von allen Seiten auf uns, kamen aus versteckten Löchern zu unseren Füßen oder ließen sich von oben lautlos auf uns herabfallen.” Bibbers war der Einzige, der den Angriff der Worgen überlebte, doch verlor er die Sichel von Elune auf seiner panischen Flucht aus der verfluchten Mine. Teil sechs Auszug aus dem Tagebuch des Erzmagiers Karlain: “Die Worgen, diese verfluchten Bestien, saßen uns im Nacken, als wir in die Mine namens Rolands Verdammnis flüchteten. Dort wurden wir Zeugen einer abscheulichen und insbesondere für mich herzzerreißenden Gräueltat, bei der mein Sohn, der von Worgenklauen festgehalten wurde, unter der Klinge knien musste, die mir später als Sichel von Elune bekannt sein würde. Ich konnte nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie der Anführer des Wolfkults seine Reißzähne wild in die nackte Schulter und Brust meines einzigen Sohnes grub. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei griff ich an.” Teil sieben Die Sichel von Elune wurde mit einer geheimnisvollen und unbarmherzigen Gruppe von reliktjägern in Verbindung gebracht, den Dunklen Reitern. Kurz nachdem die Sichel in der Mine namens Rolands Verdammnis entdeckt worden war, traten die Reiter zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung, als sie eine ortsansässige Familie bei der Suche nach dem heiligen Artefakt abschlachteten. Nachdem ein Priester namens Revil Kost die Sichel an sich genommen hatte, überfielen die Dunklen reiter ihn und seine Begleiter. Dieser Angriff wurde wiederum von der Kommandantin der Nachtwache unterbrochen, Althea schwarzhaupt. Was als Nächstes geschah ist, ist Spekulation, da die gesamte Gruppe in einem gleißenden Lichtblitz verschwand. Teil acht Bericht von Revil Kost, Priester der Kirche des heiligen Lichts, an Erzbischof Benedictus: „Ich war der festen Überzeugung, im Namen des Lichts zu handeln. Wir hatten die Sichel von Elune in Roland Verdammnis gefunden. Ich setzte sie ein, um eine Bande zwielichtiger Diebe, die Dunklen Reiter, festzusetzten. Während des Kampfes teleportierten uns die Reiter nach Karazhan, zum legendenumwobenen Turm des einstigen Wächters Medivh. Dies war der Ursprung der Reiter, die für den verborgenen Trophäenraum des Turms nach Artefakten suchten. Troz der Anstregungen der reiter und des Eingreifens des Trophäenkurators gelang es ihnen nicht, die Sichel an sich zu nehmen. Mit der Hilfe meiner Begleiter und meiner unerschütterlichen Hingabe an das heilige Licht konnte ich der gottlosen Kampagne der Dunklen Reiter ein Ende bereiten.“ Teil neun Vor dem großen Kataklysmus, der Azeroth befiel, wurde die Sichel von Elune heimlich durch unterirdische Tunnel hinter die Mauern von Gilneas gebracht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging die Sichel von einem Gnomattentäter des SI:7, Brink Schraubkurbel, an die Nachtelfenunterstützer von Genn Graumähne, dem König von Gilneas, über. Sie wurde zwar kurzzeitig von Agenten der Verlassenen an sich gerissen, aber dank des heldenhaften Einsatzes von Abenteurern kehrte die Waffe schließlich in den Besitz der Nachtelfen zurück. Teil zehn Aus dem Bericht von Priesterin Belysra Sternenhauch zum Tod des ersten Alphas, Anführer des Wolfskultes: „Es war das oberste Ziel des ersten Alphas, die Sichel von Elune zurückzuerobern. Er hegte immer noch Groll gegen den Erzdruiden Malfurion, weil dieser ihn abgewiesen hatte, als er noch Ralaar Flammzahn gewesen war, der Druide, der einst während des Kriegs der Satyrn die Rudelgestalt annehmen wollte. Der Alpha wollte mithilfe der Sichel seine Brüder aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum beschwören, um unsere geliebte Heimat Darnassus zu belagern.“ „Ich ging bei meinem Kampf gegen den ersten Alpha bis an meine Grenzen, aber es reichte einfach nicht. Er riss die Sichel an sich, und als er gerade seine Worgenbrüder beschwören wollte, wurde er von einem Phantom überwältigt… Es wäre die Geisteressenz meine gefallenen Liebe Arvell, der vor Jahrtausenden versprochen hatte, das uns selbst der Tod nicht trennen würde. Mein Liebster hielt sein Versprechen, und die Sichel von Elune blieb in meinem Besitz.“ Teil elf Aus den Schriften von Belysra Sternenhauch: „Arvell, kein Tag vergeht, ohne das meine Gedanken bei dir sind, mein geliebter. Das Opfer, das du vor so langer Zeit erbrachtest, und wie du in meiner Stunde größter Not zurückkehrtest… das werde ich nie vergessen. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich für meine vergangenen Torheiten Buße tun werde, für meinen Anteil daran, den Worgenfluch über die Welt gebracht zu haben. Ich werde einen Weg finden, es in Ordnung zu bringen. Während ich diese Zeilen zu Papier bringe , bereite ich meine Reise mit Valorn Stillzweig in den Dämmerwald vor, um die Worgen weiter zu studieren. Ich bete, dass dein geist auf ewig mein Herz und meine Hand leiten möge. Mit der Sichel von Elune können wir jenen, der vom Worgenfluch betroffen sind, vielleicht endlich schenken, was ihnen am meisten bedeutet… Frieden.“ Das Abenteuer * Quest 98: Die Sichel von Elune ** Quest 98: Ihr rechtmäßiger Platz ** Quest 98: Ein Feind im Dunkeln ** Quest 98: Auf den Spuren des Fluchs ** Quest 98: Unberührte Zeugen * Quest 98: Die Jagd der Totenwinde * Quest 98: Die Dunklen Reiter * Quest 98: Eine schwere Bürde Siehe auch * Quest: Velinde Sternensang * Bibbers vollendetes Tagebuch Quellen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Klasse: Druide Kategorie:Hain der Träume